


A Shining Sky of Light

by mez_kookie13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, just a lot of nonsensical drabble, this was written at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mez_kookie13/pseuds/mez_kookie13
Summary: ¹⁶So God made the two larger lights, the sun to rule over the day and the moon to rule over the night; he also made the stars. ¹⁷He placed the lights in the sky to shine on the earth, ¹⁸to rule over the day and the night, and to separate light from darkness. And God was pleased with what he saw.- Genesis 1:16-18
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Shining Sky of Light

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any mistakes this was written at 2 am XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Renjun slid onto the floor of the dance room, breathing heavily.

_In_

_Out_

_In_

_Out_

"Come on Hyung," Jeno said, reaching out a hand to pull him up. "We're done here for tonight. You too Jaemin-ah."

The three had stayed behind to practise the dance for NCT Dream's next comeback. It was their hardest choreography yet.

"We should go through it one more time," Renjun said as he brushed himself off. It wasn't even that late, only midnight. They had time to go over it a couple more times.

"Hyung, you're exhausted; we all are. We need to get back and get some decent sleep," Jeno said. He picked his bag and headed towards the door. Admitting defeat, Renjun did the same.

"Are you coming, Jaemin?" He asked before the two were out the door. The youngest of the three had been acting weird all night; fidgety and quiet as if he was nervous. "Jaemin?"

The younger looked up from his feet to his two closest friends.

"Can I tell you guys something?"

Renjun and Jeno looked at each other with nervous glances, but dropped their bags and went to stand with their friend.

"Of course, Jaemin-ah. What's up?" Jeno said first, placing a soft hand on the younger's shoulder.

"You can tell us anything," the Chinese boy confirmed, holding Jaemin's hand.

Renjun couldn't help his heart from fluttering at the proximity of the three of them. For as long as he could remember, he had had feelings for the two boys beside him. They fluctuated, of course, as he questioned the morality of falling for two boys and as he was researching polyamory. But they were always there.

Renjun knew, however, that the possibility of these feelings being reciprocated was little to none, so he shoved thoughts of how beautiful Jaemin and Jeno were, in favour of caring for one of his best friends.

The Chinese male watched his friend swallow thickly, before realising the younger's hands were shaking.

"Jaemin-ah, we're here for you no matter what, ok?" Renjun prodded gently. "Tell us what's wrong. We're here."

"I-" He involuntarily froze as Jaemin locked eyes with him and Jeno in turn, before continuing. "I don't expect you to feel the same as I do.. or that you understand at all... I just..."

Slow tears started rolling over Jaemin's cheeks.

"I... I like you guys."

Renjun froze.

"Both of you." Jaemin took a deep breath. "I know it's weird but I can't hide it any longer. I just really like the both of you and I- I'm sorry I feel like this." By the time he had finished rambling, Jeno had swept him into a hug. Renjun, however, had dropped the younger's hand.

"Jaemin-ah," Jeno breathed. "I feel the same way."

Renjun started backing towards the door.

"I like both of you, just like you do, Jaem." The pair looked up at the retreating boy.

He should be happy.

But he was getting overwhelmed.

They can't like him. Not both of them.

And like each other as well.

Perfect.

Right?

Then why was Renjun so absolutely terrified?

"Injunnie?"

He barely heard the soft voice. The voices in his head were spinning at a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry," he said, backing up towards the door. "This is too much." He turned around to pick up his bag. But then he heard it.

The breaking sob from Jeno, Jeamin's comforting words, silence in his own head.

"Shhh, maybe he just needs time, Jeno-Hyung."

"I know,' _hiccup_, "but I want to be with both of you. I really like you Jaem. But," _hiccup_, "I also like Injunnie."

"I know, Nono. I feel the same."

Reality came crashing back onto Renjun. He felt the salty tears rolling over his cheeks and he slowly turned. He saw the two people he loved the most in this world, comforting each other in their loving embrace.

At that moment he realised that he would do anything to be apart of it.

He broke into a run, and the pair only just looking up in time to open their arms for the smallest male, before he crashed into their chests.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I like you guys too." He looked into the eyes of the two men in front of him. "Both of you."

The pair didn't say anything, they just held their smiles wider and Renjun tighter.

After a moment, Renjun looked up to see Jeno and Jaemin kissing over his head and he pouted. He felt a sort of jealousy. He didn't want to take the place of one of them. No, it wasn't that. He wanted to be in between them.

The pair noticed the elder watching and smiled into the kiss, before pulling apart.

"Don't worry, we didn't forget you, Injunnie," Jeno giggled. Suddenly, he was very close to Renjun's face. "Can a kiss you?"

A blush crept into his cheeks, but he nodded nonetheless. Jeno cupped his cheek and pulled him in.

_Sunshine_

Jeno tasted like sunshine. Warm, life-giving and most certainly shining. But it didn't last long and Renjun found himself chasing the soft lips.

"Hey, leave some for me," Jaemin chuckled, before swooping in to capture his lips.

_Moonshine_

Jaemin tasted like moonshine. Romantic, soft and most certainly shining. He was hungrier than Jeno and set a pace much faster than the elder could keep up with, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Um, guys. I hate to interrupt - and I really do because wow that was hot," Jeno interrupted, making a blush creep onto Renjun's cheeks and a smirk onto Jaemin's. "But Chenle just texted me, wondering where we are and telling me that Jisung is kind of panicking."

"Let's go then," the youngest of the three sighed. "We can't have the babies having panic attacks now, can we?"

The three moved to get their bags and as they walked out of the room, Jaemin spoke up. "We can just finish where we left off at the dorms right? My bed's biggest and probably best for cuddles."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jeno agreed, and Renjun simply nodded from between the two, joining their hands as they walked back to their dorm.

**~**

Once they had arrived at their dorm, eaten, showered and gotten dressed, the three lay pressed up against one another in Jaemin's bed. Renjun was covered in warmth, with Jaemin's chest at his back, and head on Jeno's.

As they lay there, a million thoughts ran through his head. (Most relating to their kisses, but no one needed to know that.)

"Hey, guys," he whispered into the dark and waited for the two grunts of affirmation that let him know they were listening. "Can I call you two my boyfriends now?"

Jaemin chuckled behind him, the feeling vibrating through the elder's body. Jeno simply reached up a placed another peck on his lips. "I thought it went without saying," the youngest said from behind, placing a gentle kiss on the side of Renjun's neck.

"Can I ask another question?" He waited for another two hums of approval. "I'm sorry if this is weird, but what do I taste like to you guys?"

"Starshine."

The pair had said it without hesitation and at the same time, making the trio laugh.

"Honestly though, Injunnie. you taste like star shine.”

"Bright, constant, everywhere."

"And most certainly shining."

Renjun giggled to himself at his boyfriends' words, before he felt the fatigue from all the practice catch up to him.

"Goodnight, my boyfriends," he muttered, loving the way it fell off his lips.

"Goodnight, bǎobèi," Jeno mumbled back, and Renjun felt his cheeks heat up at the sound of his native language.

"Goodnight, baby," Jaemin whispered, leaning over to place a kiss on Jeno's forehead. "And goodnight, my bǎobèi," he whispered with a soft kiss to the elders' lips.

Renjun drifted into dreamland that night, with his head above the clouds, and the sky in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments so don't be afraid to leave me one!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~


End file.
